Sabrina & Puck! Dread-dead high school!
by hvg2001
Summary: Have you ever thought what Sabrina, Puck and Daphne get up to after the books? When they all join back to school Sabrina and Puck find out its time for the year sevens school dance! But the night of the dance, ALL the teachers go missing! Where have they gone? Has it got anything to do with the Scarlet Hand?


_Hi guys this is my first story on fanfiction and I decided to writhe it about the Sisters Grimm! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 1: Morning!**

* * *

Daphne yawned, an argument was brewing in the room next door.

"You guys cut it out, a girl needs her sleep!" Said the Grimm, thumping the wall hard with her hand. Daphne peeled the cover off from over her and lazily wandered towards her bedroom door, groaning from her usual morning grogginess.

"_You know what? I'm going back to bed, its only-"_ Daphne glanced at her pink clock that stood on her wooden bed-side table, "_6:20! Ok it must be bad if they are up this early figh-..."_

She couldn't finish for a fish scented smell filled her nose making her gag for clean air! Ok she had had enough of this, so Daphne decided to break it up, right after some _well deserved _breakfast!

* * *

"Because of you, stupid fairy, I have no clean tops to wear for the first day back at school." Sabrina Screamed trying to grab Pucks leg and yank him back down besides her!

"Ha, Well you should have locked your door before you went to bed then." Puck retaliated.

"You know perfectly well that I have NO lock on my door any more because 'somebody' blew it off with a stick of dynamite!" Cried Sabrina sarcastically!

Puck hovered above his trampoline/ bed smirking at Sabrina who was in a Mustard stain top (Pucks fault) and a pair of Daphne's bunny slippers.

Sabrina sniffed the air:

"Have you done a S(ilent)-B(ut)-D(eadly)?" She covered her face with her hand and pretended to be sick! Sabrina walked, no, ran to the door and opened it willingly.

"This isn't over," Seethed Sabrina, "Oh, and get ready, its school in an hour and a half, I am telling you now because I assume it will take you that long to get ready." With that she was gone, slamming the fairy's door loudly.

* * *

The aroma of breakfast was always pleasant especially for Daphne, Red and Elvis. But not for Sabrina. Sometimes she would look at the colourful glop that Granny Relda pushed onto her place in horror, other times she would just refuse to eat it! Today Sabrina stared at the green mushy clump that lay on her plate.

"Granny, what is this?" Questioned Sabrina

"I don't care," Spat Puck with his mouth full of the stuff, "It's still food!"

"I don't remember asking you; Stink bomb." Sabrina giggled, everybody at the table was warned about Puck's smells!

"Oh _liebling_, its holly bush porridge, why don't you like it?" Granny Relda asked suspiciously

Sabrina smiled and then stuffed an unwanted spoonful into her mouth!

"Thanks Uncle Jake for finding that stain remover in the _hall of wonder's._" Sabrina grinned, then turned to give Puck the dead eye!

Granny Relda, seeing this, ushered them up to find their coats.

* * *

"Goodness! Look at the floor, What kind of monster would do this?" Granny Relda gasped for there on the floor were big, wet, muddy footprints.

"Oh I know," Sabrina teased, "Puck did it; Your always saying he has massive feet!"

Puck growled at Sabrina and stomped out the door onto the driveway. Ten minutes later, they were on their way to school. They would have been quicker if it weren't for Puck's 'fever' of picking things up! The old, backfiring Jalopy rolled uncontrollably down the leafy lane, all five passengers and a dog inside feeling very uncomfortable. Suddenly, a tall, glass building came into sight. Children were standing outside waiting for the gates to open, most were talking in little groups but others were just waiting for the Grimm's' car. Well; not really for the Grimm's' car, more like Puck!

Yes, PUCK!

He was becoming very popular at school: Baseball team, football team, dodge ball team, rugby team and the one that made Sabrina's tummy turn...  
Ladies Man!

* * *

_Thanks for your comments so far guys. I know I put too many exclamation marks in! I am a bit nervous though. Please, if you don't have anything nice to say please don't say it. But I do take constructive criticism, thank you x ENJOY. **oh and I am very sorry if I offended anybody, and will try not to use lots of ! marks in the future, thanks for the suggestion...**_

**Chapter 2: School Time**

* * *

Soon, the gates opened and in came a rush of children, Daphne and Red were quickly surrounded by friends so Sabrina just walked on by herself until she was happily greeted by Lily, her new friend. Sabrina briefly told Lily about her morning argument with Puck and then was forced to listen to Lily's peaceful morning routine!

Inside school, Puck was instantly greeted by Mrs (Alice) Wonderland who was still nagging him to bring in last weeks homework! Sabrina hung up her coat and trod up the stairs into her classroom, Puck was already sitting down, giving cheeky winks to all the girls around him. Sabrina shot him a look that could have even killed an Everafter. Immediately he stopped and looked forward just in time to see Mrs Wonderland walk in. She smiled happily and gave Lily an excited glance chewing her lip tightly.

"Ok class, we have a special announcement so if you could line up for assembly we can start the day off a good note."

The class did what they were told, except for the annoying, bad boy fairy who hung at the back of the line chatting to Liam (Prince charming's son.) The two of them had cultivated a good friendship, and were the two most liked boys in the whole of year. Liam smiled confidently at Sabrina who had turned round to tell Puck to shut up, but when she saw Liam the girl turned bright red! Had Liam just beamed at Sabrina, she felt butterfly's inside of her!

"Ok, Sabrina, Puck and Liam, stay behind at break. Detention." Mrs Wonderland said bitterly

"Miss, what did I do?" Asked Sabrina puzzled

"First of all, you have just turned around in the line, and secondly, you have sent a despicable note to Gretel. I am very ashamed." Mrs W scolded

"But I never did such a thi-" Sabrina said, turning round again to see puck laughing with glee!

"Never mind now, we will be late." Mrs Wonderland shouted hurriedly.

Without another word, the class rushed down to assembly and sat in the hall. Inside, Mrs (Snow) White stepped forward and asked the children how their mornings had been so far. Lily, who was sitting next to the girl who had detention, was looking around frantically trying to catch Mrs wonderland's attention.

"Ok everybody, as you know at the start of every term for the year sevens, we have a school dance!" Mrs White smiled excitedly

Sabrina's jaw dropped down to the floor. She looked at the teacher in horror. Sabrina couldn't stand School Dances, especially ones where you had to bring a date.

"Please, please - do not say we need a date." Sabrina pleaded silently

"You must come with a date," Mrs White carried on, "And if you would like to join the dance committee please come after school to my office with me and some fellow students."

"Oh and I nearly forgot, its boys ask girls!" The headmistress added, making all girls look at Puck and Liam, except for Sabrina who sank down in her seat.

Lily wriggled in her chair, "Who do you think is gonna ask you?" she squealed

"I don't think I am going to go." Sabrina said

"Oh come on, don't be a grumpy old billy-goat," Lily pleaded making puppy dog eyes, "I am on the committee with your sister so I am making you come, I don't care if you like it or not!"

"Fine, only if you can swear to me Puck wont be there." Sabrina folded her arms

"Ok!" Lily promised

"Ok!" Sabrina agreed

* * *

The three pupils sat in Mrs Wonderland's classroom trying to stay quiet. The clock was ticking constantly! Sabrina's teeth were clenched together, she was trying immensely to keep her anger to herself.

Meanwhile, Liam, who was sitting behind Sabrina and next to Puck, wrote a note on a piece of scrap paper. He crumpled it up and threw it at Puck who opened it puzzled:

_Man, R U gonna ask Sabrina to the dance?_

Puck looked up at the back of Sabrina, and then turned to Liam and shrugged as if to say I don't know if I am even going. Puck found a pencil in his desk and quickly scribbled a note back to Liam:

_have no clue, why?_

Passing it back to Liam was a very tricky task, for the paper could easily make a noise, that would make Sabrina turn round. The boys looked at each other after Liam replied.

"You want to ask Sabrina to the dance?!" The fairy mouthed to his friend

"Well, if you don't mind!" Liam whispered back

Puck felt a pain strike him in the heart. _jealousy._

"No, no, go on, just take the girl I have always liked to our first school dance!" Puck threatened, his hand on his wooden sword.

"Dude, I didn't mean to offend you!" Liam protested

"Fine, sorry man, I am gonna take a nap." Puck yawned

Liam blew out a long breath. Then fiddled with his pen.

* * *

"Ow!" Sabrina said turning round to face Puck who was actually fast asleep!

'_he looks kinda cute asleep!' _Sabrina thought to herself tilting her head sideways

"Ow!" She said again, turning to face the other boy

Liam pointed to two balls of paper on the floor next to Sabrina's chair leg, she picked one up...

_Will you go to the dance with me?_

After, she read the first she picked up the second note:

_Please note, if you say yes, don't tell Puck!_

All Sabrina could do was nod!

* * *

_Hi guys, hope you're enjoying this! I have so much fun writing! **please look at my other stories too! **ENJOY._

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

* * *

Sabrina and Lily walked up to Mrs White's office and shut the glass door behind them.

"Oh girls, so glad you could come." Mrs White sang, ushering the students to sit down. Daphne pointed to two empty chairs next to her. When the girls were seated Daphne gave Sabrina a squeeze.

"Now we can get started," Said the teacher rushing to the front of the classroom, "Ok; any ideas for the theme? Disco, seventies or under the sea, any of those sort of thing?"

"Oh, how about a Barbie theme?" Exclaimed Daphne. Mrs White scribbled down the idea on the whiteboard and moved on.

"How about a candy theme?" Asked Hansel. Again, Mrs White made a note.

"I know, maybe we could have an insect theme." Chirped Jiminy Cricket.

Suddenly somebody walked in that made Sabrina shoot up,

"What are you doing here?" The Grimm asked angrily

"Well I was _just_ informed that there was an important meeting on, so I came as quickly as I could. Don't worry Miss, the party king has just arrived. Said the annoying fairy standing in the doorway. Sabrina glanced at Lily in utter horror!

"I thought you said he wouldn't be here." Murmured Sabrina

"Sorry, I didn't know." Lily cringed

"Ok; so as I was outside the door, I overheard you talking about ideas for this lame dance," Puck said flicking a piece of dirt out from his nail, "I think we should have a masquerade ball, that way I don't have to look at Grimm's ugly face!"

"That's if she wears a mask." Lily shot back

"That's if I even go!" Sabrina replied, tears swelling in her eyes.

Sabrina hated crying because it showed her weak points, but Pucks comment had really stung. They argued all the time but neither of them had said anything as hurtful as that before.

Daphne sank down in her seat, trying not to get pulled into the situation.

With that, Sabrina stood up, budged past Puck and exited the room, Lily following close behind...

* * *

"Come on, I don't think he meant to hurt you." Lily said, trying to comfort Sabrina

"No, he meant every word," Sabrina sniffed, "I don't want to go!"

"You have to go." Lily cooed. Then, Sabrina remembered something... she had a date, with Liam!

"Ok I will come, anyway, I have a date with Liam." Sabrina boasted.

"Shut-up!" Smiled Lily.

Sabrina, dusted off her jeans, wiped away her tears and walked calmly back into the meeting where she found Puck talking about food and drinks.

"Puck, I AM going to the dance," Sabrina breathed, "With Liam!"

Puck went so red, Daphne thought he would set on fire. His hands curled up into tight balls and his mouth tightened until there was nothing left. Sabrina snickered loudly watching Puck, at the same time looking at Lily who was trying not to have a fit!

"Ok, if his going to have it that way." Puck whispered

"Now shall we get back to the meeting?" Mrs White said eyeing Sabrina. But, Puck was already gone.

* * *

_I am really enjoying fanfiction! All your comments and help is great, your actually helping me boost my writing skills in school. SO THANKYOU! _

**Chapter 4: Revenge**

* * *

Pew, pang, bang, puff. Liam was playing a video game in his super huge bedroom.

"Yes, I finally asked Sabrina on a date." The boy said putting down his controller.

Suddenly someone entered his room, Snow White (his mom). She sat down on her sons bed and patted the space next to her. Liam slowly and nervously sat down beside the attractive woman, waiting for her to speak:

"I heard you asked Sabrina to the dance." Snow sighed.

Liam looked puzzled, "Who told you?"

"Lets just say you have made a winged everafter very mad," The lady said rubbing her son's head. "Look, I don't know how to talk to you about girls without being awkward, so your father will be in here pretty soon." And with that Mrs Snow White Charming disappeared onto the landing.

Liam sat on the bed raging with anger and betrayal, he was mad at Sabrina for telling, but he was also confused. Why had she told? Had she been forced? Had she been deceived by anger?

A small click came from the door that made Liam jump. When he looked up, a tall, handsome man with sandy hair and a pearly white smile walked in.

"I hear you asked that Grimm girl to your school dance," Charming pretended to grimace. "Now, I know you are probably fuming with frustration about her, but your Mother has just told me the whole story, so listen- carefully. Puck was tormenting Sabrina so she ran out of committee meeting into the hallway. Lily went to comfort her. When the Grimm came back into the room, she told Puck about your note so that he would feel jealous and angry. And I know you might not agree with me, but I think you and Puck need some time away from each other. So go to the dance with Sabrina; as much as I don't like her, she is better than that farting idiot!"

* * *

**Chapter 5: The War**

* * *

The next day at school all the boys were busily whispering about who they were going to ask to the dance. Lily had been swamped with boys but put all of them on hold so she could decide which one would be the best! Sabrina however, sat in her seat reading a thin, flimsy comic she had found on the bookshelf. Puck sat behind her tapping his foot loudly on the floor. Suddenly, Liam entered the room, he look particularly handsome, his brown hair was swept across his tanned face. The boy's eyes sparkled like two crystal, blue seas and his already perfect smile seemed brighter than before. Sabrina sprang up in awe as if she had just spotted a celebrity, she walked closer to him and greeted him shyly looking at the floor, but when Sabrina looked up, his eyes locked into hers and she felt something she had only once ever felt before... the tingly feeling of LOVE.

"Hi," Liam said smiling. "So what going on?"

"Oh, well... Lily has been over run with boys asking her, Mrs Wonderland's rabbit went missing, Wendell asked Gretel to the dance and she said yes, only if he brought sweets! Um... oh, and Puck is pouting over the-" The Grimm stopped for Liam's lips were pressing against hers! She was shocked but closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Puck sat up in his seat looking at the affair, the boy looked like he was about blow up, but instead he blew off! A fart so loud exploded that everyone ducked under their tables, however this did not affect the happy pupils holding hands in the corner. So, Puck did the only thing he thought was appropriate, two pink, insect like wings sprung from his back as he flew over the bewildered students towards his ex-friend.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked horrified

"Giving Sabrina the attention you never gave her." Liam glanced at Sabrina who was silent

"I like Sabrina a-lot and am taking her to the dance!"

"No I am."

"No."

"I swear my sword will be in you backside in a minute." Puck taunted

"Oh yeah!"

"GUYS, cut it out, shouldn't I decide who I want to go to the dance with?" Sabrina shouted, glaring at the two boys

"Your right, sorry," Liam apologised. "But if you do decide to pick me, here is my number." Liam grinned smugly at Puck then walked away.

Sabrina looked down and shuffled her feet uncomfortably, by now all the class were gone, probably to hide or tell Mrs White what had happened. But Sabrina knew they would just get sprayed with forgetful dust and everything would be fine. That, however, was not what she was worried about. Puck was looking into her eyes, as if straining to see the very bottom of her soul. What had she done wrong? Yes she had told Puck about her date. And Yes she had just kissed Liam, but it wasn't like Puck had asked her to the dance.

"Look Sabrina. I have liked you for a long time as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think you face looks as bad as a dogs'. I would have loved to take you to the dance but I didn't think I was going to go. So I am sorry, go with Liam if you want to, but I will always regret not asking you earlier."

Sabrina was left standing alone. Her mind was bubbling with confusion and despair. Had Puck just confessed he liked her?

Now she had bigger worries... WHO WAS SHE GOING TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH?

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ready or Not**

* * *

After the fiasco at school, all the students had been forgetful dusted, except for the few everafters in the class and Lily. Sabrina had pleaded to Mrs White to not sprinkle it on her and the teacher had reluctantly agreed. Lily didn't believe a word until Uncle Jake took the girls into the hall of wonders, she was overwhelmed!

Sabrina, Lily, Daphne, Red and Veronica sat in granny Relda's room while she busily ran around trying to collect all of her make-up for the two teenagers.

"Wow, Mrs Grimm, I have never seen so much unusual make-up in life. I mean... I have never seen blue blusher before!" Lily exclaimed

"Yeah," Sabrina said sarcastically, "You should see her mascara."

"Granny, no offense but I think that the girls might want colours that are less bright." Daphne said

Maybe Mirror could help." Red suggested

"Yes, mom I have seen lots of nice dresses in the Hall of wonders."

"Oh, what a good idea." Granny Relda said dumping all the bottles out of her hands on the bed.

**Now reader one thing you MUST know for this bit to make sense is that mirror has now been forgiven by the Grimm's. They gave him one thing he never had.** **Company. They found Harry's mirror, rebuilt it and somehow Harry climbed through into Mirror's mirror! So now all the family are happy.**

* * *

The big stone pillars looked down on the troop of people who wandered around the hall. A short, stubby man stood at the front of the group leading them forward. Mirror. Doors of all shapes and sizes were stuck to the walls of the grand, memorizing structure. Lily was still stunned by the Hall but she had sworn to keep it secret.

"Ok starfish... this is you and your friends stop." Mirror smiled and ushered Daphne, Veronica, Red and Granny Relda away.

" What colours are you going to wear?" Mirror asked

"Well; I was thinking a dark blue. For Lily of course - Sabrina's skin tone is more pale colours." Harry exclaimed

"Ok, as you wish."

"Um, don't we get any say in this?"

"No!" The mirrors uttered in unison

The Lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal a room full of manikin's dressed in beautiful dresses. With the red brick walls behind the dresses, it reminded Sabrina of a fashion show Briar Rose had invited them to. Lily rushed into the room and let out a girly scream! Sabrina followed slowly chewing her lip for she had NO clue about fashion. Harry and Mirror joined the girls and the four walked around all the clothes until Lily stopped.

"OMG. This is BEAUTIFUL!" She squealed walking around a short, dark blue dress. It was strapless with the waves of the sea at the bottom and Sabrina had to admit it was gorgeous.

"Ummm," Sabrina murmured as the trio passed another outfit. " I like that a little."

"Oh yes," Mirror jumped up and down like a basket ball. "Fab. Now you both have perfect outfits."

Sabrina studied the dress carefully. It was long and plane. A simple white. But something about it made Sabrina feel calm. The dress had transparent short sleeves and a little silver butterfly by the neckline.

"Right. We still have a lot to do; so ladies go and put your dresses on." Mirror was now beaming with pride, probably for housing the two girls dream dresses.

* * *

"Right. Dresses - done. Next up shoes. Then hair. Then make-up. then accessories." Mirror said escorting the two shoeless girls into another room. This room was warm, most likely with under floor heating. It was filled with glass display cabinets and pristine white shelves full of shoes. Every colour possible. All different shapes and sizes. Again Sabrina had NO experience with these things so she told Mirror, Harry and Lily that shoes were their task.  
Lily looked like a doctor examining the shoes, she only looked at the blue and white pairs though.

"Sabrina, do you like these? Or these?" Mirror questioned

"Not sure?"

"Come on. You have to choose one of the two. I found my pair, then Mirror helped me find white ones with butterfly's..." Lily looked dead serious

"Unfortunately these are the only two pairs that are your size." Mirror said

"Ok I pick... those." Sabrina opened here eyes to find her finger-pointing at a pair of flat white pumps with a single silver butterfly on the side.

"Good choice." Lily nodded

* * *

Sabrina and Lily sat in hard, metal chairs facing one huge mirror with light bulbs surrounding the edges. Harry walked over with a straightener, curler and a cluster of hairbands.

"Who's first?" Mirror grinned

"Me," Lily replied. "Could you curl my hair, then sprinkle some of that in it?" Lily pointed to a small glass bottle full of blue, glittery powder.

"Sure. Just remember not to get your hair wet because that powder is sea powder. It is used to turn sea's blue, so if anything that's wet touches it you hair will become blue! " Mirror said matter of factually.

After Mirror and Harry had worked their magic on Lily she looked like a million bucks! Her long sandy hair cascaded down her shoulders, when she moved a glimmer of blue flashed in the light.

"Ok, now you Starfish."

Sabrina sighed." Can you put it up with a grip then leave some ringlets? Oh, and could you put in that little silver butterfly clip?"

"You got it."

Mirror again brushed, curled and combed. The outcome was memorizing. Sabrina's hair looked like pure gold. The ringlets spun around her head and tickled her neck and the little clip in her hair finished the look off perfectly. Lily's mouth was wide open.

"No words. No words." she giggled.

Linking arms, the four friends strolled back out into the hall of Wonders and carried on walking.

* * *

The door that faced Sabrina was her worst fear. Worst than any monster or creature she had ever fought. Even Puck. MAKE-UP.

"I really don't want to do this!" Sabrina grimaced

"You have to." Lily shouted

"She's right Starfish. You really have to."

"_Harrrrumpppp. _Fine." Sabrina sighed

The inside of the room was themed like a make-up trailer you would find on a 1950 movie set. Every inch was full of a lipstick or eye shadow. Lily's eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree.

"This is the best day EVER!" She managed to say before collapsing in a chair. A few seconds later Lily was back up and dragging Sabrina around the room, collecting tubes and boxes as she went.

"Ok girls sit down and let me do my thing," Mirror gestured to a coffee coloured sofa that faced a mirrored wall. "Sabrina's turn to go first."

"NO. WHAT?!" Sabrina eyes as wide a teacups

"You have to face you fear." Mirror said sternly

"No Way." It was too late, the brush had already touched her cheek...

* * *

Meanwhile:

Granny Relda was sewing and stitching away at her husband, Basil's, old suit. She planned to give it to Puck. Then she planned to have a go at brushing Puck's teeth. With help from Mr Canis, Uncle Jake and Elvis who would have to block the bathroom door!

_Wold Puck put the suit on? What would happen if he rolled around In the mud in it? Should I even give it to him? Stupid Relda. Of course you should give it to him. He will go, won't he? _Granny thought as she snipped the last thread and patted the outfit flat.

* * *

Back inside the magic mirror, everything was running smoothly, if you count Sabrina being strapped to a sofa with belts and Harry trying to hold on to her for dear life while Mirror struggled to put on the finishing touches of her lipstick.

"Hooray. You did it and your still alive." Mirror sighed and wiped a cloth over his sweaty forehead.

"Sabrina you look incredible." Lily said

"Lets see," Sabrina opened her eyes slowly and peeked into the mirror in front of her. She was in shock of her own reflection. Her already blue eyes seemed bluer, her lips were full and a light pink. And her make-up made her look just like a real princess. "Mom and Dad are going to be so proud."

Mirror patted Sabrina on the back and smiled at her. A few minutes later Lily looked like a movie star as well.

* * *

The last door was unlocked...  
Yellow walls were filled full of scarves and hats and bags.

"This is super easy." Mirror bragged pulling two perfect bags of a shelf. One was dark blue with a few silver sequins spiralling up the side and the other was small and white with one metallic butterfly on the side. He handed them to the girls and then stepped back to admire his work.

"I think I may cry!" He cried sarcastically as Harry and him wrapping the two teenagers into a hug.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tricked**

* * *

Puck stared up at his bedroom sky and exhaled a deep breath. Going through a teeth cleaning session with Relda Grimm was one of his worst nightmares. Puck thought about everything. His first kiss with Sabrina. All the things he had called or thrown at her. Liam's kiss with Sabrina made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to apologise for all the things he had done to the Grimm but he knew she was going to ask Liam to go with her to the dance so he would have to wait. Suddenly an alarm sounded. Puck's bedroom sky flashed with lightning and thunder rumbled, causing the rollercoaster over the other side of the forest to shake. He jumped when Granny Relda trudged up the path; unharmed!

"No offense old Lady," Puck asked with a confused look on his face. "But how did you get past my flying monkey's wrath and my automatic goo grenades? Your old and hunched and ... What!"

"Now young man I have a very important gift to give you. I could NOT let anything ruin it, so we might be doing a bit of first aid when we are done. Oh and some more glop."

"NO WAY. NOT ANOTHER TEETH CLEANING. KILL ME NOW."

"Puck? Have you decided to go to the dance?" Granny said sitting on the side of his trampoline.

Puck thought for a moment, "It's worth a shot."

" Righty oh," Granny crowed handing Puck a big black sack that had been in her hands. "Try this on for size."

Puck opened the sack to reveal a beautiful black suit. For a moment he stared at it as if it was a maths question that he did not know the answer to. Then a wide grin grew over his face. "Wait until Sabrina see's me in this," Puck cried excitedly. "Thanks old lady."

"Glad you like it." Relda said standing up and walking back down the path, then she was gone.

* * *

"Ok. Sabrina. for the 21st time. YOU HAVE TO PICK ONE." Lily sighed

"Liam is cute." Red said eyeing the picture of the boy that Sabrina had put out on the bed. She had found the picture in her year 6 yearbook and thought it was good to compare the Puck and Liam.

"Look, as your sister I have to help you, so I think you should go with Puck. He has probably been waiting for someone like you for a long time. And I am not just saying that. 4,000 years is a very LONG time!" Daphne said sitting on Granny Relda's bed.

Sabrina looked at Daphne for a long time as if trying to figure out how she got so good at giving advice.

Then, Sabrina heard a light bulb go off somewhere in her head, "I have a plan..."

* * *

Daphne slipped out of Sabrina's room and nocked on Pucks door- as planned. When it was opened, Daphne immediately bit down on her palm. hard. Because in front of her stood a boy so handsome he could have blown a god out of the water. Puck hovered a metre above the ground, his huge wings batting gracefully. His normally dirty hair fell in curls against his washed face. His green, emerald eyes gleamed in the light of the landing and his smile was on. The smile that could nock down 400 of (retired) Mayor Hearts playing cards any day. The smile he had on his face every time he threw a stink bomb at Sabrina. That playful grin he gave Sabrina after their first kiss.

"Ummm. Err. S- Sabrina has decided she want's to go to the dance with you." Daphne blurted out accidentally (On purpose)

Pucks face lit up like a boy who just got an early Christmas present.

"She would like to meet you there; at school." The little girl carried on

"Tell that bug brained ugly I will meet her there!" Puck grinned one last time then whizzed down the hallway and out the window

* * *

Lily and Sabrina strutted back into mirror's room, Daphne and Red in toe.

"Mirror," Sabrina called, "we need to use the flying carpet."

"Ok." Mirror replied pushing the already ready carpet through the reflection of the mirror into Lily's hands

"Fabtabulous!" Daphne exclaimed

"What?" The three other girls asked in unison

"Its my new word- it means better than best." The young Grimm said matter of factly

Mirror gave a wink at Sabrina who bit on her lip and tried to stay calm and anti- girly. After hugging mirror and Harry, promising to show them photos, the four girls rushed downstairs to say goodbye to Granny, Henry, Veronica, Basil, Elvis and Mr Canis.

Finally after a lot of photo taking and hugging Sabrina, Lily and the driver, Uncle Jake, hopped onto the flying carpet and flew away into the moon lit sky. Lily screamed every time the carpet sped up. But when Sabrina told her to sit down she became a lot more relaxed and enjoyed the funny feeling of being dropped up and down. Finally; part 1 of the plan was almost complete.

* * *

The carpet landed outside a big, white mansion. Roses grew up the side of the walls and birds sat patiently on top of the roof. Prince Charming's and Mayor White Charming's house. Uncle Jake knew Sabrina's plan and he loved it:

"Ok Lily you stay here I will go and get Liam." Sabrina breathed, walking off the carpet and up the driveway towards the house.

she nocked lightly on the door and it was answered almost instantly by a dwarf like man- Mr Severn- Mayor White Charming and her manager Billy Charming's close friend and personally assistant. He shook Sabrina's hand and then called for the family. Liam, charming and Snow walked down the long, red carpeted stairs looking like one of those perfect, beautiful families you sometimes see on TV. Liam Charming gave Sabrina a quick wink then hugged her tightly,

"I am really glad you chose me instead of that insect winged freak," Liam scowled then went back to his usual cheeky smile. "Should we go?"

"Yes. Be careful honey." Snow kissed him on the forehead and then watched him as he strolled down the path hand in hand with his what he thought girlfriend.

Part 1 was now complete; Yes. Maybe. No; no it was going horribly wrong:

As soon as Liam had stepped onto the carpet something incredibly bad happened (and when I say bad I mean bad in a good/bad way!) He looked at Lily, said something unintelligible, looked away but then did a double take. _'Lily looks gorgeous, nearly as nice as Sabrina!_' Liam thought to himself. Lily was looking at Liam dreamily because she had become so involved with Sabrina's problem she had told all the boys that had asked her to the masquerade that she couldn't pick just one. The girl and the boy at the back of the carpet were falling in love and even Sabrina could see that.

Uncle Jake nudged his niece on the shoulder and then said, "This is great. You can go to the dance with Puck now!"

"Yeah its the best thing ever." Sabrina complained sarcastically. She was actually pretty grateful that this had happened, even though it was not even close to the plan. Sabrina had always know she liked Puck more than Liam even if he was a poo brain, farting freak!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Dance**

* * *

The white, fluffy clouds glided past the group as the dived down towards a tall, lit-up building. Clusters of year seven girls were gathered together pointing and whispering to each other about who their date was and who wasn't cool enough to show up. Uncle Jake parked the carpet behind a tall bush at the front of the school and then wished the children a goodnight, telling them he would be back at 9:00 sharp.

"Oh and guys don't forget these." Jake said pulling out three masks and handing them to the teenagers.

* * *

Once in the building's playground, everyone stopped to look at the arrivals- girls mouths dropped open with jealousy as the three walked in. Liam had his hand linked with Sabrina, but as she looked back she saw Lilys' was also so Sabrina pulled away; Liam didn't seem to mind and if he did, he did a good job not showing it. Both boys and girls were still glaring at the threesome when they were gathered around the entrance door to the hall that was about to open. Sabrina looked frantically around the crowd; where was Puck?

* * *

Finally the doors flung open and a sea of kids ran into the hall and immediately started to dance to the thumping music booming out of two massive speakers covered in jewels with two plastic, glittery masks on top.

"I thought this was supposed to a masquerade ball, not some thumping nightclub for tweens in masks." Liam said appalled

"Yeah. This is totally what Puck would do. Make a mockery." Sabrina said still eyeing the crowd.

"Liam," Lily whispered. "Would you like to dance." She looked at Sabrina and Sabrina nodded-_'good call Lily. thanks!'_- Lily seemed to read her mind, so she pulled Liam onto the dance floor after his reply and then gave her friend a thumbs up. Now that her classmates were busy she could go and look for Puck. She slipped on her perfectly matching mask and started budging her way into the bunch of people. Sabrina could make out Prince Charming and Snow white discussing tax bills in the corner. Mrs Wonderland and a ginger haired man with a long pointy nose were dancing embarrassingly in the crowd and other teachers were scattered about, probably trying to find a dance King and Queen. Then the song changed, all the children looked up in anticipation to find out what the next song was. Taylor Swift Long Live (This is a song that is perfect for the Sisters Grimm. You should look it up on YouTube or somewhere!) started playing. About 50 students stayed on the dance floor, others dispersed to the sides of the floor. Lily and Liam were still happily dancing so that gave Sabrina a good chance to look at the people. A bright, white light flashed down into a crowd of girls and then a boy with curly, sandy hair, green, glimmering eyes and a playful grin stepped out. Sabrina grinned and walked forward-she remembered -'_mask. duh'_- Maybe she could have some fun with this. Puck walked forward and stopped in front of Sabrina.

"Whoa. Are you new. My names the Trickster King, A.K.A Puck, but you can call me your date."

Sabrina giggled like she was interested and then said "Well...Puck even using that cheesy line on me was cute," She slapped him across the face. "Next time try something else!"

"There is only one girl in the world who would do that to a hot guy like me. Sabrina," He slowly removed her mask and stared into her eyes. "Y-you look..."

"Beautiful, gorgeous and all the above?" Sabrina remarked trying to sound cool

"Yes." Puck said looking at the girl as if he had known that all this time. Sabrina was stunned. Should she say something back?

"Youdontlookhalfbadyourself." She stumbled quickly. Puck replied with a smile

"Would you like to dance? Miss Grimm?"

"It would be my pleasure." They grabbed hands and leaped on the dance floor gazing at each other lovingly- The feeling was back again!

What the boy and girl didn't notice was Liam's death stare from behind them...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Missing**

* * *

After a good thirty minutes of dancing, Puck lead Sabrina off the dance floor and towards the exit doors

"We cant leave now," Sabrina laughed. "The party has just started!" She twirled around and held Pucks hand. He looked at her amazed:

"Sabrina. You must have drank to much coke- your holding my hand! You have NEVER done that before."

"Well, tonight is perfect. Perfect place, perfect dress, perfect... Well- guy. So tonight I will forgive you for everything that you have thrown on me from a gutter; Puck your fantastic. I- I love you." Puck grinned from ear to ear as they stood outside in the moonlight. Sabrina hugged him tightly as she wondered what had made her do this.

When Sabrina released Puck from her grasp he lead her round to the back of the school and towards a wooden, fairy lit, gazebo. It was surrounded by flowers and a beautiful stone path- _'New'_- Sabrina thought. The girl in the white dress was lead up the stairs and into the fairy-tale like shelter.

"Puck. I am so glad you are here and not Liam." Sabrina whispered in his ear

"Me too! And I know I am a pain but Sabrina I have to admit you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Seriously. Tonight you look stunning and I would probably marry you if you were older," He stopped and looked up at the night sky. "If I could, I would fly to the stars and engrave our names on it. Forever; will be my hope for us." Sabrina stared into Pucks eyes, admiring the way they caught the light of the moon. Suddenly, without realising it she had kissed him- she relaxed, but for to long. A sudden shriek from inside the hall pulled the two apart. Pucks wings sprouted out of his back, and with Sabrina in his arms, they flew back inside.

* * *

Inside the dance it looked normal, What was wrong? Lily explained what had happened:

"Sabrina it was so frightening; the lights flashed red, and a scarlet hand projected onto the back wall. After that- I mean- when the lights went back to blue and purple all the grown-ups had disappeared. I mean gone... just like magic!"

Sabrina's mouth was wide open as she, Puck, Lily and a slightly impatient Liam stood in the corner. All the other students thought that this was some kind of joke and that the teachers would reappear when the dance King and Queen were elected so they had gone back to partying. However the few everafters among the humans were panicked. Puck had seen Wendell and Gretel exit the hall followed closely by Hansel and another girl.

"We need to find out what's going on," Liam said angrily. "I will not have my night wrecked by some stupid group of stinking Everafters. Look; we will split up- Puck and I will search the rooms near the hall, Sabrina and Lily, you search backstage and around the DJ." Puck hesitated but then shrugged carelessly. The four parted and began looking.

* * *

Puck and Liam strolled down the deserted hallways of the school. The darkness didn't help. Puck felt very uncomfortable. He had his hand on his small wooden sword that he had managed to hide inside his jacket. Liam stopped quickly and put his finger to his lips signalling for Puck to stay quiet, "Did you hear that?" He asked staring at the door in front of them.

"No. What."

"Listen," Liam opened the door bravely. "Oh." Nothing just an ordinary mop, duster and a stack of cleaning equipment In the corner. Your usual janitors closet.

"I will go in first; I AM the bravest." Puck puffed stepping inside. He felt around until everything went black. The door had been closed. "Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"Who closed the door?"

"ME!" Liam laughed. Puck heard a gear being pulled and then the floor suddenly dropped beneath him...

* * *

" This is hopeless. Maybe we should go and find Liam and Puck." Lily shouted over the music

"Look. What happens if the remains of the Scarlet Hand still really want to take over the world, starting in here. We need to stay for at least another 10 minutes." Sabrina answered

Lily let out a sigh but carried on walking around the DJ's platform. '_hang on,' _Lily thought. '_How come the DJ's still here?'_ She looked at Sabrina who obviously read her mind. Sabrina pointed to his earphones and shrugged. Lily nodded. The two girls walked closer to each other and both decided they would have to find and tell Puck and Liam what they had found: There was something in the air (probably) making all the teachers vanish. It had to be magic. Very strong magic. And it had not effected the DJ because he had earphones on.

* * *

Back in the floorless janitors closet, Puck awoke. He was flat on his back. Above, there was a 20 metre gap between him and his escape. The teenager tried to sprout his wings but they wouldn't move; Puck looked down at his body that he found was covered in chains. He struggled but as he did the chains grasp became tighter. They were magic. Suddenly, a black figure walked towards Puck, stood him up, and then shoved him hard against a wall. The fairy boy groaned in pain because he could feel the blood dripping from his mouth. He yelled and screamed, until a piece of cloth was tied around his face- _'There is no exit; wait... I need to tell Sabrina, where is she?' _- Puck struggled some more but then gave up after he was given his second punch. A childish laugh echoed around the cave and then a figure stepped forward and snarled into Pucks face. The X friends' faces were both full of pure hatred and despise. Liam walked calmly backwards until he stopped and jumped up onto a metal desk, it was full of stuff: Bottles, liquid and a pink dust that gathered in heaps on the floor, (forgetful dust.)

"You stole my date," Liam said relaxed, he fiddled with a rubix cube for a minute, then placed a finger to his lips. "Do you know who I am? A PRINCE. Prince I tell you and a Prince always needs a queen - in this case Sabrina."

"Sabrina would never love a filthy, rotten kidnapper like you. She prefers Kings'. For example ME," Puck manage to mutter weakly, his gag falling down his face. "And I guess you have something to do with the teachers."

"Yeah I do. We don't need adults. Kids are so much better! See I have a vision, the same vision mirror had until he turned good again and came back to you- Our new leader said I could rule the world, Sabrina by my side. But you, your in the way. I was going to make you my permanent guest and best friend in my palace but now I am going to destroy you so that Sabrina and I don't have to put up with one more of your unfunny jokes again."

"Take that back, My joke ARE funny and you know it." Puck shouted regaining his strength.

* * *

"Hey Sabrina, look; this door is open!" Exclaimed Lily pushing open the janitors closet.

"Oh yeah it is. Maybe we should go inside and see if any big fanged monster attacks us." Sabrina said sarcastically

_'HHHEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPP'_ screamed Lily as soon as she entered the closet - she was falling down.

Sabrina rushed to the door and stared in shock at the hole. "Lily I'm coming."

Sabrina Jumped ...

* * *

P

Puck, by now, was thinking of a way to attack. If only he could reach his pocket he could grab his sword. He stared Liam straight in the eyes, "What has happened to you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Smirked Liam

"Because..." Puck stumbled. "If your going to kill me, like I mean, rip my wings off or something I wish to know your plans."

"Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt.," Liam sighed. "Three weeks ago, a lady appeared at my door. She told me about the scarlet Hand reforming and we made an agreement. I get to rule Ferryport Landing, no adults. And-"

"Hang on," Puck butted in. "You would make your mom and dad disappear just so you could take over a little place like Ferryport Landing? That's ridiculous!"

Liam glared at Puck, "Let me carry on. So yeah, I get Ferryport Landing and she gets the rest of the world! With this machine-" Liam pointed behind him to a tall, metal thing that looked like a windmill, "We could make all the adults disappear and let children take their place. starting with this school."

Puck smirked, "I don't think that's fair do you? she gets the world and you get... this."

"I am not that greedy, I only want a small bit," The prince was silent for a few minutes but then said, " Actually, It would have been nice to have something a bit bigger."

"Yeah, man I think you have been jinxed!" Puck coaxed

"You know what. Your right." Liam said standing up and walking towards Puck

"Really?" The fairy boy asked

"NO!" Liam chuckled before punching Puck In the stomach.


End file.
